what happens in vegas
by zachi2
Summary: well naruto and friends get to go to vegas and while there some "things" happpen and are caught on camera, and what happens on a camera well you know. Yaoi. Sasunaru. other pairings. lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well here is the first chapter of this story, if you like lemons read this chapter, if you don't GO AWAY! !! !! ! ! !! ! !! !!

Chapter 1

Let's go to Vegas

Bring, bring, bringwhoosh "Oh shit" crash "DAMN IT," why did I put my clock that far away? Oh well," Naruto got out of bed and grabbed his cloths and went to the shower. "Damn where is the fucking Advil, oh screw it." Naruto striped out of his boxers and hopped in the shower, "Damn I'm tired, but it was well worth it," the bathroom door started to open slowly, "hmm, where did the soap go?" The figure slid through the opening, "damn it, did I drop it?" The figure was right next to the shower door, "I guess I'll grab a new one." The shower door opened and steam started too billowed out of the shower, the figure jumped at Naruto. "Get off of me asshole, just because I gave a key to my house doesn't mean that you ca--" The figure started to kiss Naruto, but Naruto broke away "Damn it Sasuke," "What, can't I come and see you? Well I guess I'll lea…"

Naruto kissed him back. "Well if you want, I guess you could come in the shower with me." Naruto said in a seductive voice that Sauske couldn't resist. "Ok, but you know how much you whined last time. Are you ready for me?" "Bring it" Sasuke stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. Naruto was facing toward the shower head and Sauske was facing Naruto. Sasuke was getting hard and he wanted the innocent little blond so badly, "Naruto, I want to know, something?" "Yes Sauske?" Naruto turned a little bit, and Sasuke saw that naruto was hard too. "Are you ready for me?"

Naruto turned fully and kissed Sauske again. Then Naruto's tongue found its way into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto broke the kiss and started to lick Sasuke's chest as Sasuke enjoyed the felling. "You want more Sasuke?" "Yes my little blond play toy" Ranked the raven. Naruto bent down even more. Only then was Naruto was face to face with Sasuke's manhood. Naruto grinned, he started to lick it and Sasuke moaned so that was Naruto's cue to move on. Naruto grabbed Sauske's waist and started to suck the pulsating member. Sauske started felling weak but Naruto was strong enough to keep him up, Naruto started to go faster and faster "Naruto…..I'm…. about...to…cum!" Naruto stopped. "Why the fuck did you stop?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Naruto turned the water off and opened the shower door, "Follow me" Sauske looked puzzled "OK?" Naruto and Sauske both walked to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto jumped on the bed and laid on his back with his knees in the air, "I think you know." Sasuke puzzled look turned into a look of enjoyment. Sasuke walked towards the bed and licked his fingers "ok, here's the first one." Sasuke inserted his index finger into the blond. Naruto let out a moan, well Sasuke wanted to make sure that the blond was well lubricated. "Here's the second." Sasuke inserted his middle finger into the blond and started to scissor his fingers stretching the tight portal. Naruto let out a moan that told Sauske he was stretched out enough, "ok. Are you ready?" "Yes, my little raven haired lover!" Sasuke inserted himself into Naruto (oh a little tight, I like it) Sasuke stood there for a little bit enjoying the feeling of being inside blond, "Are you going to fuck me or not?" "Just you wait"

Sasuke moved a little closer, but he slid further into the blond. Naruto let out a moan, Sasuke then tried to find naruto's spot. It took him about 15 seconds to find it but when he did, Naruto let out an even louder moan. "Like I said, just you wait" Sasuke started to connect with the blond and every thrust Naruto enjoyed it even more. Sasuke could feel him getting ready so he went faster. He gave one more huge thrust "Ahhhh!" he saw that the little blond was lying there, panting. Sasuke could feel that he had cum a lot in the little blond. ('Out of all the times I have cum with Naruto, it was never like this.') He took himself out of the blond and fell on Naruto fast asleep. When Naruto woke up, he looked at the clock and freaked out "Oh my fucking god!" Naruto grabbed a towel and cleaned up, "What's going on Naruto?" Naruto threw the towel at Sasuke. "Clean your self up. I need your help" Sasuke looked puzzled. "Ok? But still, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Naruto grabbed their cloths and put his on "Here" Naruto handed Sasuke an envelope "What's this?" "Just open the damn thing" Naruto was trying to find the other envelopes he had. Sasuke, looking puzzled, opened the envelope 'you are invited to come with me, Naruto Uzumaki, to an **almost****all** **expense** **paid** trip to LAS VEGAS!!' Sasuke face froze

"……………. VEGAS!?" Naruto turned around with a smile "yep, Vegas" Sasuke looked puzzled again "But how did you get two tickets?" Naruto had a grin on his face now "Who said anything about two" Naruto grabbed the other five envelopes and Sasuke fell to the ground "HOW DID YOU GET SEVEN FRICKEN TICKETS?" Naruto turned around (must suppress memories, bad memories) "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET US INTO THE MIRAGE??" Naruto still turned around ( BAD MEMORIES MAKE THEM GO AWAY) Naruto turned back around. "Well we need to deliver these" Sasuke looked at Naruto "Who's all going?" Naruto rolled his eyes "I'll tell you on the way there" so Naruto and Sauske grabbed their shoes and took off. "Ok here's whose going, you and me, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Garra and maybe Tamari." Sauske nodded, "But how are we going to deliver all five of these in time?" "Naruto rolled his eyes again, "I will email garra's ticket. We will just have to deliver the rest" "Ok that makes more sense" they started by delivering Sakura's, then Ino's "this is going to take to long" "ya" Naruto cloned himself and gave some tickets to them "there it shouldn't take that long now." Sasuke cloned him self too "Why did you clone your self?" "Because I don't have that much faith in you" so after about an hour they delivered all the envelopes and met at Sasuke's house "Well, we have a week to get packed and what not" "yep" "what are we going to do in that time?" sauske had a grin on his face "I can think of a couple things"

well thx to the help of two people (Gothic Anime Lover and Darkfire-Lady of the Darkness) this was a cleaner fanfic  
MEOW


	2. bad news, but maybe not

Ok, I am here to tell you some very bad-ish news. On top of being VERY late (and very sorry) with this story, my mom confiscated my notebook with the rest of my story because I'm failing a class. Here is the question. Post what I have after editing or wait until I get my assignments in? You guys can say and I think I know what I'm going to do. But i want to see what you guys have to say.


End file.
